Bout A Dolla
Bout A Dolla is a song by The O'My's featuring Chance The Rapper. Lyrics The O'My's Living the dream ain't all it seems Some turn fiends for the paperback greens Truth be told, it's all I know I'd rather go blind than lose my soul Rather not eat if it means I can't speak I don't lose sleep over niggas who's sweet See this whole dream was built on cream If it ain't about a dollar why you talking to me? One: Chuck Inglish See oil's still spillin', niggas still chillin' tho We in your house like the rock through the window Yeah ho, and it's like that for you And you thought that I wasn't going to mention this at all It's about to blow and everybody's on dope Like who hasn't died from a fuckin' overdose Well here's a song, get on, methadone Take the edge off, slid off, how you love that This is how we do it, we writin' them real raps I ain't got to worry about gettin' my chain back Cuz niggas know I don't need to get mine snatched And I hope when they hear this they can feel where I'm at Like back in the day buying tapes before sacks Macks catch a case in the face, Max pen And it happened to some friends They intentions were waybetter than their decisions I'm not finished Call every number on my phone like 'you heard that new song, that came on It was wild, that nigga Chuck lost his mind on that line' And it rhymed like... The O'My's Two: Chip Tha Ripper Twenty-Twelve is here, we all is avatars We all be livin' large, we all got pretty broads The whole globe is ours, we taking over the earth You thought it was bad now, this shit is going to get worse Cuz niggas with money too flashy, unruly Brain washed by this life, it's like a movie Stay the realist to the end, call me young Abbie Hoffman Hear about em all the time, we don't see em often And he don't fit in with all them cornballs It's going down to late to warn ya'll This is how real niggas get down, too laid back Cause attention is for girls, that's why she's wearing that The O'My's Three: Chance The Rapper Little rapper, wrap up all that trap rap bullshit You can dancer, back up (IGH) Damn dear prancers, don't dash for dames Don't dip for chips, don't give up your chain Let me flash the bang, wait and see if they buck Let me see if they miss, if they hit me it's luck If they touch me I quit, I'm a rapper's delight I'm the rapper to like, a comma after the the Got a bad appetite (IGH) Fake food that's that shit I dislike (IGH) Fake boobs that's that shit I did like (IGH) She likes the mixed drinks I like the mixed type She got an accent She loved the mixtape Oh you're english? You heard of Chuck The Rapper? You heard of Chance The Ripper? You wanna fuck a rapper? Life's funny like that, like that Make it then you bring it right back, right back The O'My's (x2) Four: Twista The things that people are willing to do when they want to go straight to the top Integrity's always important regardless if you ever make it or not I seen enough of the suffering, what will we do and amounting to nothing and No method for kissing and hugging the babies, they hatin' instead of lovin' them And what's up with the government, it never get better We forever fight over cheddar, so what does it matter who running it - democrat or republican Stay on top of your business, let nobody stop you from living the dream Try to be careful about what you do because nothing is as good as it seems Out of the dark, steppin up hard into the light Whatever's wrong you can do right, Going against everybody in spite Lovin' the thoughts they might be having about you not bein' able to come with it on em ...until you shitted on em Enemies finna face defeat, so they finna hate me Came through in the place to be in a Benz, Mercedes They way I spit I'm laced with heat so they imitate me Flow over interracial beats - Blended Babies Category:Songs Category:Collaborations